Lies Among the Truth the story of Finnick Oair Jr
by If Only I Knew
Summary: you ask what you do when lies become the truth? What about when the truth is clouded with lies and telling them apart is not so easy?  takes place after mockingjay
1. PrimroseEverdeen?

**a/n :) this is my first post... so please please r&r. please *gives puppy dog eyes***

Chapter 1: Primrose… Everdeen?

~Finnick jr. /Finns p.o.v.

"No! I want my son no where near an arena or even a reaping!" my mom yells in the phone. My mom's name is Annie Odair, she had long flowing brown hair and the same piercing green eye's as my dad and I. My parents say it's because they grew up in District 4 before you were allowed to travel between the districts. My dad is Finnick Odair. He has bronze hair, is tall and muscular, and basically looks just like me. Except my dad can throw a trident with scary accuracy.

"Annie, it's not real. They will all be okay," dad says. "I think it's a bad idea, those kids will still be haunted the Games will always be the same they can't change," mom says back. I sigh and head to bed since it is late.

I woke up to my mom yelling again, "-I don't care the arena has been the setting of my nightmares for so long I hate to imagine forcing that on other kids…"she trailed off. What is she talking about? Oh right. The Hunger Games, that arena. I vaguely remember my history teacher saying something about a Hunger Games simulation.

There are several weeks of my parents yelling. Then Peeta, Katniss and Gale are called to help the cause. The victors lost.

That is why I am standing here in district 12 with all the other 15 year old boys. First let me explain all the victors come to 12 for the Reapings and bring their children. Hence, here I am. I listen for the name called by our escort whose name I do not know. "Primrose Everdeen is our female tribute!" He cheers. Prim has her mom's last name?

"NO! I VOLUNTEER!" I hear Katniss shout from where the victors are. Then several arms wrap around her.

"Now for the male we have… Finnick Odair Jr." He says cheerily. Finnick Odair Jr. That's me. I slowly walk to the stage. After I shake hands with Primrose, we are taken to a room to talk to family and friends. My parents are the first one's in to see me. Mom is crying and dad is attempting to comfort her.

"What's wrong?" I ask "Katniss tried to volunteer for her sister again. That and every parent's nightmare is that their kid ends up in the Games especially a victor," dad says. All right. I am also told Gale Hawthorne is the mentor Primrose _Mellark_ and I will share. Emphasis on the Mellark. Gale is one of the better mentors of the twelve he knows a thing or two about survival.

Then Hannah came in she was crying too. Word to the wise it is never good if your girlfriend is crying. Never. I come and put my arms around her and she begins to sob into my chest. I softly kiss her head. "It'll be okay Hannah, I'm coming back," I tell her. "I know I-it just seems so real," Hannah said continuing to sob. Then we have to leave. Primrose Rue Mellark and I get on the train that will take us to the Capitol not knowing how few people will actually return.

* * *

**a/n please review even if you think it sucks also just to be clear Finn is Finnick and Annies son (there will be more explained when i post my alternate ending to mockingjay) and Primrose Rue is Katniss and Peeta's daughter please reveiw :)**


	2. Train ride

**Chapter 2: train ride**

-Prim Mellark's P.O.V.

I am on the train to the Capitol now. No one has seen my parents since we got on. Of course that's not why I'm freaking out. I am freaking out because they called me Primrose Everdeen at the reaping. Everdeen is my mom's maiden name. My full name being Primrose Rue Mellark. I am the daughter of Katniss and Peeta Mellark. I have a brother named Cinna Mellark (who never mentions his middle name). Finnick Jr. comes up next to me and says, "Hey I'm Finn."

"My name is Primrose Rue, but I go by Prim," I say to Finn. "Well Primrose Rue it is time for dinner with our parents," Finn says. I groan. This will be enjoyable. We have had Finnick and Annie over at our house before, yet this is the first time I have ever seen Finn. Hmmm? I wonder if there is a reason why? I get up and head to the dinning car in the train.

When I get there everyone is ready to eat, but our escort is not here. I sit down and Finn sits on my left. My mom is on my right, with my dad on her right.

"What are we having for dinner?" I ask. "Lamb stew," says my mom. I shake my head. Of course we are having her favorite.

We eat in silence. No one wants to talk for some reason. I did find out the train has a phone, that was a plus for Finn _and _me.

Dinner seems to last forever. So when I leave I go to my compartment to put on some pajamas. Sweat pants with a t-shirt, maybe.

I have just pulled on my t-shirt when Finn knocks on my door. "yes?" I ask. "Can I come in?" he asks. I open the door for him "Yes, Finnick Jr.," I say getting him back for calling me Primrose Rue. He glares at me as he comes in.

He just stands there for a while. "Did you need something?" I ask him. "Oh, yeah," he starts, "where did they say the phone was I want to call Hannah. Tell her it's okay and stuff, she was pretty upset before we left." I give him a confused look. Who was Hannah? "Hannah is my girlfriend," Finn says. Oh. That explains so much. "The car in front of the dinning car," I say. Finn nods and leaves.

After Finn leaves I crawl in my bed, and go to sleep, not knowing how few nights of peaceful sleep I will have left.


	3. meeting more people

**i do not own the hunger games or really even Prim and Finn... suzanne collins owns them**

Chapter 3: meeting more people

~Finn's P.O.V.

We have Finally gotten to the capitol, I am told by Gale that we will have a chariot parade. Yea! He also mentioned doing everything that our stylists and prep team says. That I am not sure I can do. I really don't want my life in the hands of some capitol fashion freaks. My prep team of three walks in they appear to be siblings as they all have the same lime green skin and pink lips. Wait. Lime green skin? There is no way that is natural. Whatever, I push that to the back of my mind. Then they start waxing and pulling and bathing me.

Now that I am deemed worthy they bring in the stylist, who's name I do not know. "Now Finn I hope you like blue, and are nothing like Finnick," she says. I don't want to know what my dad did.

So now I am wearing a sea blue tux with a white shirt. "Ah nothing at all like me," I hear my dad say. Still no gonna ask. I hear mom laugh softly. "No not at all," she says, "not at all."

~Primrose Rue's P.O.V.

My prep team starts working like crazy as soon as the come in. First I am bathed in several soaps, and such. Then waxed so that all the hair is gone from my body other than my head. Then I am sat in a room with only a white robe on. Then I get to meet my stylist.

My stylist is a young man maybe 20. He looks me over and says, "You will look very good in the black dress I have for you. I do hope you don't mind the corset." Corset? What is that.

I am helped into a black dress with a corset for the top. It has long black sleeves that hang low on my shoulder and has sparkles. It is absolutely stunning. My stylist did an amazing job. My parents come in and smile, "Who knew coal could be so beautiful?" mom asks. Huh? I am so lost. Wait no I'm not. District twelve was the coal district until the war that ended the hunger games. We walk into the chariot room and I see Finn in a sea blue suit. It looks good on him. Finn and I are silently nervous as out parents start talking soon we will parade the Capitol in a chariot. Not that we knew that so few would ever see the outside again.


	4. training begins

Chapter 4: training begins

~Finn's P.O.V.

Today we have to start training. Last night was fun and all but this is when the work begins.

I head down the hall and get breakfast, not that I ever ate breakfast at home. So I loaded my plate, and sat down to eat. Prim, who moves silently just like her mother, appears beside me.

I look at her, and I mean really look at her. She is small for fourteen. She has dark hair and blue eyes. She is observant in ways you don't expect. You can also tell she has a sweet side you can see it in her eyes. She clearly got that from her dad. Prim also has a lot of fight in her that she got from her mom. She is so different from her parents, yet so much alike.

"We need to go," she tells my pulling me out of my train of thought. I nod. I want to know exactly how these games will work.

Once everyone had arrived at the training room we are sat in a semi-circle each sitting on a number with the district you are from. For a second I had started to sit on the number four then Prim pulled me away reminding me I am from twelve for now.

When Madison, our training director, comes in she begins to tell us about the games.

"This is a simulation or mock games for the hunger games several of our mentors participated in, or were directly affected by. The main difference is in this simulation no one will die. We have all of the weapons for the arena covered in knock out gas so when you are hit and 'killed' you will pass out. Nor are they real so no one can truly die.

"Every one will also be handed a small communication device for you to talk to your mentor with. Also after every day if you do not have food it will be given to you to avoid starvation. Same goes for water.

"There is also a prize for our winner or possible district winners to keep you from losing on purpose just so you can leave. We are, in honor of the 74th Hunger Games, allowing there to be two winners if they are from the same district. Are there any questions?" Madison says simply and very monotone.

No one raises their hand so we are free to train. I look at Prim as of to ask if she wants to train together. She nods as she heads off to the archery station.

We both pick up a bow and a sheath of arrows then begin to shoot. Neither one of us is half bad with the arrows. We both have decent enough accuracy we can catch food if we need to.

Then I catch sight of a few tridents over by a shooting range type thing so we head there. Prim has some trouble with the distance she can throw one, but I have my dad's talent. I throw easily twenty feet and still hit my mark. Unfortunately I am no where near as good as dad. Not that I have to be.

After this we go to take an edible plants test, which we both pass, tie some knots and work on camouflage. In my opinion we may have a chance at winning we kind of cheated though having grown up with victors for parents. It wasn't like we knew some of these kids would never see their parents again.


	5. interveiws

Chapter 5: Interviews

~Prim's P.O.V.

We have two more days of training then we have interviews the night before the games. Tonight we have the interviews.

I put on a fake smile as I am put in more heels and in another dress.

We go through the interviews quickly since they are not as important now. Or so we thought.

"My name is Primrose Rue _Mellark_," I say.

"What district did you come from, Primrose Rue?" the interviewer asks.

"Twelve," I tell him. That is all of the interview. Finn goes next and his is just as long.

Finn and I go strait to bed after the interviews. After all tomorrow will be hectic, not that we realize just how hectic it really will be. 


	6. Real or not real

Chapter 6: Real or Not Real

-Or-

The Games Begin

~Finn's P.O.V.

I am handed the communication device. I have a few minutes then I will go into the simulator.

My parents are with the kids they are mentoring and so I am with Gale.

"You need to keep Prim safe," Gale tells me. I nod, I have known this for a while and Prim has become like a little sister to me.

Now I have to go into the arena. I stand in a tube that will take me above to see the arena. We have to stand there on a platform for 60 seconds then we begin.

When my tube rises I see all the tributes and a cornucopia. The first thing I notice is the _gigantic _lake that I am a few yards from. Next I see I am surrounded by woods. We are standing in a clearing.

"Ladies and Gentlemen let the first Hunger Games Simulation begin!" and announcer cheers. Then a gong sounds and I dart to the cornucopia. I see several tridents so I grab them then a bow and sheathe of arrows and some food. I am about to find Prim and bolt when I feel a warm liquid on my back.

I whip around to see the ground on my feet is covered in blood. Real blood. The boy from three falls at my feet, dead. Dead. _Dead_. There is no way for him to survive. Then it hits me. This is no simulation. As of right now these are real hunger games, and I am a tribute.

"Primrose Rue!" I shout across the arena.

"Finn!"

"Prim!" I begin to run across the arena to Prim with our weapons and food in hand.

When I reach her we take off into the woods. When we hear her calling. The girl from three. The girl who's district partner was just killed.

"I'd like to ally with you!" she calls to Prim. Prim agrees and the three of us continue on the hunt for water. It is almost dark by the time we reach a small stream.

The sky lights up and you see all the names of the tributes that have died. They show both from one and two, the boy from the, the girl from four, the boy from five, both from eight, then the screen goes off.

"I'm Emily by the way. Clifford was my twin brother," Emily tells us.

"I'm Finn," I tell her, I'm assuming she knows Prim somehow.

We all sit down as I hand out food. Then some one crashed through the trees. A boy and a girl.

"I'm Mahogany," the boy says.

"And I'm Maple," the girl says. I would bet they are from seven.

"Well I'm Finn, and this is Prim and Emily," I sat pointing to Prim and Emily.

"Right the victors' kids, except Emily. Can we ally with you?" Mahogany asks. I let them.

After we are done eating Maple stays up to watch while the rest of us fall into a restless sleep.

**_  
sorry i took so long on that but what do you think? please review! reviewers get a cookie**


End file.
